1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquariums and more particularly to an aquarium including an integrated filtering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many aquarium products on the market today for both fresh and salt water fish. All of the more sophisticated aquariums require the addition of filters, heaters and the like. Usually these additions are placed into the aquarium itself, hung over the side, or set on the bottom. Such extraneous devices are unsightly and use space that might better be used for housing the fish.
Some systems are also available which employ an exterior filter which is connected to the aquarium by tubes--again, an unsightly arrangement and inconvenient for maintenance.
For aquarium owners, there is presently no device which continuously aerates and filters an aquarium and which is actually an integrated, yet hidden, part of the aquarium itself--not a separate device.